1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for signal transmission in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for broadcasting optical signals. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for broadcasting optical signals within an optoelectric computer network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optoelectric computer network is a computer network in which digital data signals are passed in both optical pathways and electrically conductive pathways. Most, if not all, of the computers within an optoelectric computer network are optoelectric computers. An optoelectric computer is a computer system in which digital data signals are transmitted in both electrically conductive buses and optical buses (or pathways). Typically, an optoelectric computer is equipped with optical link capabilities and may, for example, utilize semiconductor devices that have vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) serving as transducers for optoelectric exchange.
Within an optoelectric computer network, an optical hub may be utilized to provide information exchange among all computers within the network. The optical hub is analogous to an electrical network switch, and it allows concurrent communications among multiple computers. Because the speed of the optical pathways are significantly faster than the electrically conductive pathways, it is difficult for the optical hub to efficiently allocate available optical pathway resources for transmission of optical signals, particularly where the optical pathway capabilities exceed the capabilities of electrically conductive pathways such as legacy busses retained from earlier generations of data processing systems. The present disclosure provides an apparatus for broadcasting optical signals within an optoelectric computer network so that a single optical pathway can be used to broadcast an optical signal to multiple recipients, chosen by the broadcaster. This can be important for delivering content, such as video on demand or classroom lectures, over an optoelectric computer network.
An optoelectric computer network includes multiple computers. Each of the computers includes a first fiber optic cable for sending optical signal beams and a second fiber optic cable for receiving optical signal beams. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for broadcasting optical signals within the optoelectric computer network includes a lens and a mirror array. The lens is capable of splitting an optical signal beam received from a first fiber optic cable of one of the computers into multiple optical signal beams. The mirror array, which is formed by an array of deformable mirrors, then individually directs each of the split optical signal beams to a respective second fiber optic cable of the selected remaining computers within the optoelectric computer network.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.